Unbalanced Power: A Different Kind of Night (Oneshot - Extra)
by Orthros
Summary: The trainer and pokemon had been growing closer and closer as time goes on, perhaps too quickly. After having reached a peak, they decide it's time to go to the next level. Hello, Unbalanced Power Fans! The following is the long awaited Lemon Chapter of UP:GMB. Rated M for obvious reasons! (Credit to GameManiac for the Cover Art. Thanks, GameManiac!)


**-Castelia Pokemon Center Hotel Room-**

The trainer moves aside to allow his partner to enter the room, noticing her unusually stiff strut. Choosing to make no comment, he turns his back to close and lock the door behind him. His partner, a beautiful young Gardevoir, stood awkwardly at the foot of the single, king sized bed. The lights were dim as the trainer proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing a strong chest and, dare he think it, a marvelous six pack. The Gardevoir openly stared at her trainer as he busied himself with his suitcase for a moment, then looked away when she realized what she had been doing. And thinking.

Her trainer could sense everything that was going on with her, of course, but he pretended otherwise. When he'd made sure everything was in order with his belongings, he crossed the room to stand in front of his Angel. Although he did well in not showing it, he was nervous. He forced it down and smiled at her.

"Now, where were we?" He jokes. Without waiting for an answer, He pulls her closer and pushes his lips against hers. He kisses passionately, and she matches his intensity right back. Their tongues invade each other's mouths as they fall sideways onto the bed, hugging. His hands rubbed her back, massaging points of hers he knew to be sensitive. This worked in his favor as she emitted the smallest of moans, confirming his suspicions: She was in a rather intense heat.

What was different about this time than the last was that it failed to gain control over her, and she wanted him not out of lust, but out of love.

Since her attention was on Terry's passionate lips and face, she failed to notice one of his hands leaving her back. It traveled slowly down her leg, and only when it reached her hips did she realize it's absence. At that moment the man made his move; extending his pointer finger and running it's pad down her now damp slit.

She gasped softly, pulling away from the kiss. But at his reassuring glance, she resumed her kissing. After a moment he did it again. She moaned slightly as he teased her folds, slowly running his fingers up her delicate entrance, growing damper with each rub. Her blissful groans increased in volume and Terry responded by pushing himself upright, so he was crouching atop her. With one hand, he pushed the folds of dresslike skin away, revealing for the first time to him her now very wet, and blissfully inflamed, core.

With a small smile, Terry joined his middle finger and pointer finger together, then slid them slowly, and gently, into her vagina. He was slow, much more so than she liked, but caution was his preference at this stage. He was only satisfied when he pushed his fingers all the way to the palm itself and met no resistance. With that, he began pumping his fingers faster. He pulled them until only the tips were inserted, then pushed back in. He pumped at a moderate speed, and Angel moaned in happiness, a sexually drunken smile on her face.

This went on for several minutes, her moaning and bliss continually building up, and after a while Terry could sense her nearing her climax. Grinning, the boy finally took his other hand into action. His other hand had been cupped over her clit, much to her annoyance, so while her hands vigorously rubbed her deprived nipples, Terry made his move. His pumping hand suddenly doubled in speed, and changing its movements to hit a certain G-spot, causing her to buck and scream in joy. After a moment of that, he put his other hand's index, middle, and pointer fingers on her clit and rubbed furiously in small circles.

This was masterful; she jerked, arching her back and positively screaming in ecstasy. A moment later she hit her limit, and Terry blushed slightly as she orgasmed, back arched, as a large amount of fluids ejected themselves onto and past his hand. She moaned loudly for almost a minute, her breathing labored. By the time her vision cleared and she caught her breath, Terry was sticking his fingers in his own mouth, tasting her fluids. _Similar to sitrus…_

"O-ohh…" She whispered.

Her man chuckled. "I guess I did well," he says. Only then does she notice the telltale tent in his shorts. She looked at him knowingly, and Terry blushed. Without a word, the trainer pulled off his shorts and underwear and stood. She got up, taking her first good look at his member. It was an impressive seven inches in length, fully erect and begging for attention. With a sudden motion, she grabbed the appendage gently in her hand. Her trained inhaled sharply.

She smiled coyly at him, kneeling down on the floor, eye level with his member. Slowly, she rubbed her rounded hands from the base, up the appendage, ending at the tip. Then she opened her mouth and took it in. She had a small mouth, and could only reach two thirds of the way. Nonetheless, she started sucking.

Terry moaned softly. He was never much of a masterbator, and even if he had been, he knew that it would've been nothing compared to this. Pretty soon, unfortunately, he could feel himself close in on his climax.

"I'm about to cum," he warned through his groaning.

She nodded, but rather than removing, she increased the pressure of her sucking, licking the tip of his shaft with her tongue. His resistance quickly gave way and he groaned loudly, his knees nearly buckling as his cock exploded, sending streams of warm seed down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, but it quickly started escaping, dribbling down the sides of her mouth.

Terry pulled away, leaning back against the bed, and Angel wiped the few stray drops of cum from her mouth. She smiled at her trainer, who chuckled tiredly in return.

After a moment, Angel realized her core was in horrendous need once again. She got up, one hand on her clit, rubbing slowly. Terry moved, and she layed back on the bed, pulling herself farther up than she had been before. She spread her legs and moved her hand away (even though she desperately wanted to keep massaging her aching clit) and gave Terry another full view of her vagina. The view alone was tempting enough, not to mention the light smell of her lust and the seductive look on her face.

Terry narrowed his eyes, but his member had already returned to full salute once more. He couldn't deny that he had wanted her for quite some time. With that in mind, he crawled atop the bed, positioning his naked body over hers, and lined his member up with hers. Very, very slowly, Terry entered her folds. She moaned softly as he continued forward several inches. Only when he felt resistance did he stop.

Her hymen. He looked her in the eyes, asking a silent question. She nodded.

Terry leaned into her, bracing his arms in a way that he could still hug her head, and kissed her deeply. After a moment, he thrusted forward, ripping through her hymen, tossing her virginity out the window. She grunted in pain and shock. Terry froze, caressing her cheeks, giving her a moment to get used to the feeling.

After about a minute, the man slowly began thrusting. In as far as he could go, before slowly pulling himself back out, until only his tip remained. Back and forth. The pleasure was overwhelming; Angel's breathing quickly labored and she moaned into his mouth, locked in the bliss.

Without warning he sped up, thrusting quickly in and out, and she moaned louder, minor spasms crossing her hands, which rubbed her tits. Using one arm to brace himself, Terry pulled his lips away from hers and, after pushing one of her hands aside, Terry delicately took her left nipple in his lips. He cupped his lips over his teeth and sucked on it, causing the girl to gasp in pleasure. His free hand went to her clit, and she screamed in mirth as the pleasure-starved appendage was finally sated.

A few seconds later Terry could quickly feel his climax nearing. He started to pull out. Too late, however: Angel screamed in pure bliss, her back arching and legs spasming as her orgasm hit her like a pleasure filled sledgehammer. Her pussy contracted, tightening over his member. Her juices quickly flooded her vagina, forcing their way past the intruding appendage. The sudden tightness, combined with the warmth of her fluids, quickly brought Terry to his climax. He tugged desperately, but to no avail. He groaned as his seed freed itself, sending massive waves of pleasure through him as it flooded Angel's pussy.

He breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath in the wake of their sexual highs. Before he could think anything sensible, however, a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He barely managed to avoid falling neck first onto Angel's spike. He managed to fall to the side, and there he pulled her into a hug. She groaned in the aftershock of her bliss.

"Th-thank you, T-Terry," She stuttered, seemingly as tired as he was. Terry simply pulled her closer, not even bothering to remove himself. He just managed to get the comforter out from under them and covered themselves with it before he fell asleep.


End file.
